prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG24
is the 24th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 218th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''After his betrayal Syrup has come face to face with his former boss as the group fight their way to reach him and the Crown. '' Summary At Eternal, Syrup hides behind a door while Anacondy observes what is going on. As she takes off she fires Nebatakos on the spot and he changes into his monster form and Syrup tries to avoid being seen by the others. As a fight occurs Coco tries locating Syrup, and Anacondy stops him until Milky Rose comes by to help him, allowing him to resume his search. He quickly checks on her, then runs off after changing into his human form. Meanwhile, Syrup looks for an exit and comes across a strange, storage room. He steps onto an elevator he locates and enters a room where the Boss awaits. The cures struggle to fight again monster Nebatakos. Syrup looks at the Boss and recalls who it is when Coco suddenly manages to find him. Thinking that the others may hate him, Syrup is sadly joined by Coco who tries to tell him that they don't hate him, because in the end he made the right decision by holding onto the Rose Pact. They reconcile but this is short lived when the Boss grabs the Rose Pact. Coco refuses to have this and tells him that it belongs to Pretty Cure, as they were chosen by Flora herself. The boss appears to be shocked, allowing them for a quick escape. They return to find the Pretty Cure hurt, and Coco gets angry when Anacondy threatens to destroy them. Suddenly, he begins to shine, along with the crown, which is back at Natts House. It returns to his location, along with Natts and Mailpo who witness it crowning Coco and causing him to release a brand new power for the Cures in the form of the Cure Fleurets. They then use their new attack, Rainbow Rose Explosion, and destroy Nebatakos. Syrup changes back into his bird form, saying he will never be tempted again. He wants to fly to the Cure Rose Garden with Pretty Cure. With that he flies the girls back to Natts House, where everyone was congratulating Coco for his powers and Syrup apologized again. He wanted to give Nozomi back Rose Pact, but she told him to keep it. Syrup was about to thank them, but Queen Bavarois woke up and interrupts, suddenly causing him to get flustered and be teased by the others. Major Events *Nebatakos is fired by Eternal due to bringing the Cures to their headquarters; leading to him releasing his monster form to crush them. *Syrup is finally convinced by Coco that the Cures and he were looking out for him with the best of intentions. *Both Syrup and Coco encounter the Boss of Eternal for the first time. *Coco awakens the power of the Palmier Crown within himself, granting the Cures the Cure Fleurets which they use to destroy Nebatakos with Rainbow Rose Explosion. *The Boss discovers that Flora chose the Cures to grant her power to. *Syrup is permanently made the Rose Pact's guardian. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Queen Bavarois Villains *Nebatakos *Anacondy *Boss Secondary Characters *Flora Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!